


Hello, voicemail

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Adele hello -- obviously she made it with Mickey and Ian in mind





	Hello, voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> Adele hello -- obviously she made it with Mickey and Ian in mind

_Hello, it's me_  
_I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_  
_To go over everything_  
_They say that time's supposed to heal ya_  
_But I ain't done much healing_

  
Ian waited for the sound of ringing to stop, at every pause his heart stopped hoping to hear the crass voice on the other end. But each time was nothing.

_**“Hey, you called me, that means you know who's phone it is. So what do ya want and keep it short** _ _"_

The phone beeped and Ian ended the call. For weeks he’d been dialling the same number over and over just to hear his voice.

He was still pissed at himself for not going across the border. He had enough of the "regular" life he told Mickey he was happy with, the reason he didn't go too

 

_Hello, can you hear me_  
_I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_  
_When we were younger and free_  
_I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

 

He was drunk, and sad, and once again calling Mickey. " Hey" he said after a long pause after the beep "I'm an idiot, I guess you already know that though. I just wanted you to know that I know, that I know you think  I'm an idiot" he rambles not even sure of he was making sense

"Hey you r 'member back when you wanted me and ya threw eggs at the Kash-N-Grab.. I had eggs this morn'in made me think of that." There was a long pause with just breathing for another minute before the voicemail clicked out

 

  
_There's such a difference between us_  
_And a million_ _miles_

"The machine cut me off" he stated the obvious "so um, yeah... it’s me again."

There was muffled sounds, sniffles, the clearing of his throat "anyway you're probably asleep, or wait... What time is it? I don't fucking even know if it night for you"

there was more inaudible sounds of a drunk Ian trying to figure out time zones before the machine clicked to a stop

 

_Hello from the other side_  
_I must have called a thousand times_  
_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_  
_But when I call you never seem to be home._

 

"Hi" Ian called again, this time sounding sober "sorry if I made an ass of myself last night, I was having a low moment" he explained, because he felt he needed to explain calling, disturbing Mickey's life or some shit.

"Mick, I know you can't come home. I …just I think home could be anywhere as long as I'm with you … so I said what I had to...." The words were

on the tip of his tounge to end the conversation with 'I love you' but the words couldn't escape his lips

 

_Hello from the outside_  
_At least I can say that I've tried_  
_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_  
_But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

  
Once again night fell over Chicago, Ian was drunk and dialing his phone.

"Dammit Mick, I know you know I've been calling, and yeah I was chicken shit and didn't  leave any messages before,  but you're also ignoring me." He sighed after his little vent " Look – I know I can't take back what I did, I can never apologize enough for it; I know that. But at least let me hear your voice. I need to at least know you’re alright" he stopped the gasp in his throat apparent.

"I guess you got nothin' to say, guess you're over me; us, whatever we were." They were a heavy sigh before he hung up.

 

_Hello, how are you?_  
_It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry_  
_I hope that you're well_  
_Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened_

 

_"_ I feel like a fucking teenage girl calling leaving you messages hoping to fucking God you hear them, that hearing my voice puts a smile on your face, or a a tear in your eye to think of our lives happening without each other. Or honestly for you to have any God damn emotion. Fucking call and tell at me. Tell me I was stupid, tell me I made the biggest mistake of my life, wasting my life in fucking Southside, go ahead and tell me, I already fucking know it but is listen to it all again from you!" At some point Ian started yelling at the phone. He stopped and quickly hung up.

 

_It's no secret that the both of us_  
_Are running out of time_

 

"I'll run away with you, the way I see it, we're both on borrowed time. Your will always be looking over your shoulder. But I'm fucking crazy, I'm running from myself and honestly I only feel like me, with you."

"Mickey … damn you … I know you're listening to this …" it wasn't angry or sadness it was just fact now.  "I'm not calling about us … well I am, but not like before, for starters I'm mostly sober" he said almost proud of himself   "I just wanted to tell you … have a good life, I hope you're happy, I won't bother you again... I love you"

 

_So hello from the other side_  
_I must have called a thousand times_  
_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_  
_But when I call you never seem to be home_  
_Hello from the outside_  
_At least I can say that I've tried_  
_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_  
_But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

"I know you're probably asleep... or ignoring me. Either way, I miss you. A lot. And you're an idiot if you think I don't." He sighed 

"I'm an incredibly jealous person. I know this is fucking shocking  news to you." You could almost hear him roll his eyes. " I wanted to punch anyone who got to be near you. That guy you left me for, that normal life he promised. I know you love him, or something-- it's just--No one and I mean no one will fucking love you as much as I did--do" Mickey corrected himself.

"You.. you ruined me, ya know that? I spent three months just drunk in a hut, a fucking grass roof hut. It was cold and wet and not at all fucking sunshine and sand beaches." He was going to start a tangent if he kept going and it was obvious he had shit to say.

"but I have to tell you, I hate that you think I moved on,or that I don't care. You're wrong. And I'm not with someone; I don't deserve to be loved by anyone, because I still love you..." The sound muffled as he was holding the phone away from his face, trying to catch his breath, trying not to cry like a fucking baby on an answering machine

"I don't know if I should throw the phone away, hearing your voice was the best feeling in the world, but I can't put your life at risk, so don't be stupid Gallagher, don't call me anymore"

 

_Ooooohh, anymore_  
_Ooooohh, anymore_  
_Ooooohh, anymore_  
_Anymore_

  
"Mickey" Ian called again. "I bought a plane ticket" there was a long pause

"I'll be there" mickey hung up his phone taking out the batteries and tossing it away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes we all just need a quickie fic! 
> 
> And all I want is happily ever after so that's what you get!


End file.
